In many computing scenarios, data is distributed from a server to a number of clients. For instance, a server may be a central repository of data. Different clients may at different times request portions of this data to perform processing on the data. As another scenario, the clients may provide backup services to the server for the data. Each client may in this scenario store a portion of the data, or all the data.